Pour sécher tes larmes
by Natsume-chan
Summary: CHAP.2!Fic KyoAkito!Suspendue provisoirement en attendant de me remettre a jour dans mes autres fics !
1. Default Chapter

Kyo était allongé depuis plus d'une heure sur le toit de la maison de Shiguré depuis qu'ils avaient tous appris la nouvelle. Bien sûr il aurait du se réjouir comme les autres, mais au lieu de ça, il réfléchissait. Torhu avait bien essayé de le faire descendre pour le dîner mais il était bien trop énervé pour ça et il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.  
  
** Début du flas-back**  
  
Ce jour-là, la matinée avait commencé comme toute les autres. Kyo et Yuki se battait une fois de plus dans le jardin, et Yuki avait pris un net avantage, lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la sonnerie du téléphone.  
  
Shiguré s'étaient occupé de répondre et Kyo et Yuki étaient sur le point de reprendre leur combat là où il l'avaient laissé lorsque.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?  
  
Kyo et Yuki s'étaient immédiatement arrêtés, intrigué par le ton de la voix de Shiguré, bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Les deux garçons s'étaient alors rendu aux côté de Shiguré.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Mmh.Ah oui.Non, en fait ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.  
  
-De quoi tu parles ? Qui est-ce ?  
  
-Oui, je vois. Dans ce cas, je les préviendrai. Oui, je trouvais aussi qu'il avait l'air fort pâle ces derniers temps !  
  
-Hey ! Crétin de chien ! Je te parle.  
  
-Deux minute Kyo. D'accord. Je leur dirai, merci d'avoir prévenu. Au revoir.  
  
Shiguré avait alors raccroché le téléphone et s'était tourné vers eux. Son visage s'était élargi d'un sourire.  
  
Ca vous dirait d'aller an cinéma ce soir les garçons ? C'est moi qui invite !  
  
C'est toi qui invite ? Et depuis quand ? D'abord, c'est pas dans tes habitude vu comme tu es radin et ensuite t'as jamais un rond. Avait demandé suspicieusement Kyo.  
  
C'est vrai, acquiesça Yuki. En plus, ce soir, Akito a prévu une réunion de tous les Soma. Nous sommes obligés d'y participer.  
  
Pas ce soir. Avait souri de plus belle Shiguré.  
  
Kyo et Yuki avaient échangé un regard suspicieux avant de se tourner vers Shiguré, la mine interrogatrice.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
  
Notre chef de famille ne sera pas en mesure de nous recevoir ce soir.  
  
Pourquoi ça ?  
  
C'était Hatori qui téléphonait. Il voulait nous prévenir que Akito ne sera capable d'assister à la réunion ce soir. Il a eu une crise bien plus importante que les autres ce soir. Il est cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre et manifestement c'est sérieux.  
  
Le sourire de Shiguré s'était encore élargi alors que Yuki laissait échappé un soupir de soulagement, participé à cette réunion, et surtout être en présence d'Akito était loin de le réjouir. Torhu quant à elle, ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment ce que ses amis pensait du chef du clan Soma mais elle sembla manifestement inquiète pour l'état de santé d'Akito avant de continuer à préparer le dîner. Kyo quant à lui ne dit rien. Il se contenta de garder le silence mais lança un regard haineux à Shiguré lorsque celui- ci se remit à parler.  
  
-On peut dire qu'on l'a échappé belle ! En plus, il paraît que c'est bien plus grave que d'habitude. Si ça se trouve, c'est bientôt la fin pour lui. On en sera bientôt débarrassé.  
  
-Shiguré, voyons ! s'était exclamé Torhu.  
  
La porte s'était violemment claqué et Yuki, Torhu et Shiguré s'était retournés vers l'endroit où Kyo se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
-Ben. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce baka neko ?  
  
** Fin du flash-back**  
  
Il pouvait entendre les autres rire et parler comme à leur habitude et Shiguré faire ses blagues douteuses. Tout le monde se réjouissait de la situation et il les comprenait, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en colère contre eux. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si il avait des raisons de ne pas être heureux. C'est vrai que Akito avait toujours été particulièrement odieux avec lui, parfois même bien plus qu'avec les autres cependant. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui même il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. D'un côté, il comprenait Akito.  
  
//POV Kyo//  
  
//Je ne peux pas vraiment blâmer Akito comme je le voudrais. Ce serait trop facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Après tout, lui aussi a hérité d'une partie de cette malédiction, et pas la moindre. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu être meilleur que lui si on n'avait pas cessé de me répéter le jour de ma mort. D'autant plus qu'il sait que tout le monde n'attend que sa mort pour pouvoir enfin vivre comme il le voudrait. Moi aussi, en sachant ça, je n'aurai probablement fait de cadeaux à personne. Les autres n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de cette partie des choses mais c'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'Akito leur fait subir, ils n'auraient vraiment pas de raison de le plaindre mais moi. je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est de se répéter tout au long de sa vie que bientôt ce sera fini.// Kyo fixa intensément le bracelet attaché à son poignet avant de soupirer.  
  
« Akito est condamné à voir sa vie s'achever dans un futur probablement proche et moi.c'est l'enfermement à vie qui m'attend. On est vraiment pas gâté. »  
  
« Kyo ? Kyo, tu es là ? »  
  
Kyo se releva soudain et se retourna pour faire face à Torhu.  
  
- Oh c'est toi.   
  
- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda timidement la jeune fille en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
- Quoi ? Oh.Heu oui, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes tout seul comme ça ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous.  
  
Heu.non, pas ce soir.  
  
Tu t'inquiète pour Akito ?  
  
Quoi ! ! Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Je ne sais pas . Tu avais l'air préoccupé tout à l'heure quand Shiguré nous a appris la nouvelle.  
  
Mais non. C'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ce stupide rat. Souris le jeune homme pour rassurer son amie mais ça n'eu manifestement pas l'air de la convaincre.  
  
Kyo.  
  
Ok.soupira le jeune homme en s'avouant vaincu. C'est juste que. Se réjouir parce que quelqu'un ne va pas bien, c'est minable je trouve. enfin, c'est peut-être stupide vu qu'on parle d'Akito mais.  
  
Je ne trouve pas ça stupide du tout.  
  
Merci, sourit le jeune homme avant de rediriger son regard vers le ciel. Et puis, tu vois. au plus j'y réfléchit, Akito et moi, on n'est pas si différent quand on y pense.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Moi je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Contrairement à Akito, tu ne prends aucun plaisir à faire souffrir les gens et tu prend en compte les sentiments des autres. S'indigna la jeune fille.  
  
Ses joues prirent alors une teinte rosée en s'apercevant de l'éclat avec lequel elle s'était emportée. Kyo eut un petit rire avant de poursuivre.  
  
Non, je veux dire. On se ressemble en ce qui concerne la malédiction.  
  
Comment ça ?  
  
On a tout les deux hérité de la partie la plus sombre de la malédiction. Moi je serai enfermé dés ma majorité et.  
  
Kyo, en voyant le visage de son amie s'attrister, lui sourit gentiment.  
  
Hey ! Ne sois pas triste Torhu ! Pour le moment, je suis encore là ! Et puis peut-être qu'on trouvera une solution d'ici là hein ?  
  
Kyo sourit de plus belle en voyant le visage de Torhu s'éclairer.  
  
Et puis tu sais, même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurai eu beaucoup de chance. Oui, beaucoup de chance de vous avoir rencontrer, toi, Shiguré, Kazuma, Kagura, Momiji.enfin vous tous. même cette stupide souris. Mais Akito lui, il n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous, il a toujours été seul alors je peux comprendre qu'il soit devenu comme ça. Moi je n'ai rien à regretter mais lui.Au fond, je crois que depuis que j'ai fait cette constatation, je lui ai pardonné tout ce qu'il a bien pu me faire.  
  
Torhu adressa un sourire radieux au jeune homme.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Bien sûr ! Tu devrai aller le voir.  
  
Quoi ?!! Heu.Je ne crois pas que ce sois une bonne idée.  
  
Pourquoi ça ? Si tu ne lui en veux pas, c'est important qu'il le sache. Je suis sûr que ça l'aiderai à aller mieux.  
  
Je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance pour lui.  
  
Je crois le contraire Kyo. Quand on a été seul toute sa vie, ça peut toujours faire plaisir de voir qu'il y une personne qui se soucie de toi.  
  
Mmh.Peut-être.  
  
Tu m'a dit toi-même que Akito n'avait pas de chance parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas trop tard? Et même si vous ne devenez pas amis; si c'est la fin pour lui, alors peut-être que ce serait bien qu'il ne soit pas seul. Dis lui au moins que tu ne lui en veut pas. Ca doit être terrible de mourir en sachant qu'il n'y a personne sur terre qui se préoccupe de toi et que toutes les personnes que tu connaisses t'en veuille tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Mmhh.Oui tu as raison. Je passerai voir demain comment il va et meême si ça se passe mal, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, au moins j'aurai essayé.  
  
Oui ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
Bon, s'exclama Kyo en s'étirant, il reste quelque chose à manger en bas.  
  
Oui, je t'ai mis quelque chose de côté.  
  
Quoi donc ? Parce que si c'est du poireaux, je te préviens que je reste sur le toit toute la nuit ! plaisanta Kyo !  
  
Torhu se mit à rire et les deux amis rentrèrent à la maison où Shiguré et même Yuki semblèrent soulagés de voir Kyo refaire son apparition. 


	2. capter2

Titre: Pour sécher tes larmes. Auteur : Natsu-chan Chapitre : 2/ ? Disclaimer : rien à moi-même si j'aimerai bien ^_^  
  
La li ho na no da minna-san !!!! Voilà la suite de "Pour sécher tes larmes!".Bon alors tout d'abord, avant de commencer je voudrais m'excuser auprès de ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire ma fic ( et ceux qui on reviewé ^__^) Je sais que ça fais. longtemps (trop honteuse pour dire le temps exact -_- ;;;) Et je suis VRAIMENT désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps ! Je suis passée à travers des petits problèmes et puis. j'avoue que je ne me suis plus trop occupée de mes fics. malgré les rappels de plusieurs personnes (un grand pardon à Amao, Aura, Moush et Sephy en particulier). Je peux pas vous dire comme je me suis sentie coupable en écrivant les remerciements pour les review !!^^ ;;;; En tout cas je vais faire un effort pour continuer cette fic. Enfin bref ; ce que je voulais dire.. *se transforme mode Ritsu* GOMEEEEEEEEEEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
  
Passons maintenant au remerciements^^ ;;;  
  
Shere Khan MDR ^__^ Ca choque tant que ça ??? En tout cas merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir !! Par contre, je pense que ça va quand même se tourner vers les sentiments. Akito et les sentiments ça fait deux ??? Peut-être bien mais je peux toujours essayer non ? Encore merci !  
  
Anaelle Sohma O.O Arigatou gozaimasu !!!! je suis contente !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité à les mettre ensemble mais au fond. mon esprit tordu a remporté la partie !!! Pour les faute d'orthographe (décidément c le mot du jour ^^) Je vais essayer de faire des efforts promis !  
  
Aura Shiny Vala la suite (tard je sais. ok TRES tard ^^ ;;;) !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review coupine !!!! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Gros zoubis !  
  
Kaory Contente que ça te plaise. A vrai dire je ne sais pas encore moi-même comment je vais les mettre ensemble ; on verra bien ^^ !!! Merci pour ta review !  
  
FFélina Yay !! Tu aimes bien ma fic *___* Contentheu !!! (au fait et la tienne ? ^-^ok ok.je me tais !) J'espère que tu aimera la suite ! Même si je sais toujours pas moi-même ce qui se passera (mais si t'as des idées ^_- )  
  
// POV Yuki//  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à ce baka neko hier. Lorsqu'on a annoncé l'état d'Akito, il aurait du se réjouir. Peut-être même encore plus que nous tous. Mais à la place de cela, il a eu l'air énervé suite à la nouvelle. Je dois bien avouer que l'attitude de Kyo m'échappe complètement. Je ne parviens pas à le comprendre ; je n'y suis jamais arrivé et ça ne risque pas de se produire de si tôt. Hier soir il nous a annoncé qu'il comptait se rendre à la résidence familiale. Ca nous a tous surpris. Kyo ne s'y rend jamais ; non seulement il a horreur d'y aller mais en plus il n'est que rarement le bienvenu. Shiguré a bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez pour nous dire pourquoi il comptait s'y rendre mais il n'est pas parvenu à lui arracher un mot. Qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de ce stupide chat ???  
  
Le voilà justement qui entre dans la cuisine. Il m'adresse à peine un regard ; mais je ne m'en formalise pas. ça a toujours été comme ça. Torhu vient le saluer avec son entrain habituel et il lui répond d'un sourire.  
  
« Alors Kyo ? Tu comptes te rendre au manoir ce matin ? lui demande-elle alors qu'il s'installe avec un bol de céréales.  
  
Mh ? Oui. Je compte partir d'ici une heure.  
  
On ne peut toujours pas savoir pourquoi il te prend soudainement l'envie de rendre visite à notre chef de famille ?  
  
Occupe-toi de tes affaires Shiguré ! »  
  
Et sur cette dernière remarque, il quitte la pièce, son déjeuner en main,  
pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Probablement ne veut-il pas supporter les  
questions de Shiguré si tôt dans la journée. Je peux le comprendre, le  
chien peut parfois être réellement pénible lorsqu'il s'agit de faire  
passer un interrogatoire en règle à quelqu'un mais je dois bien admettre  
que la question me brûlait les lèvres à moi aussi.  
  
// POV Torhu//  
  
Je vois bien que cela ennuie monsieur Shiguré de ne pas savoir pourquoi Kyo veut se rendre au manoir Soma mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je suis certaine que cela ennuierait Kyo que l'on se mêle de ses affaires. Mais je suis contente. réellement contente que Kyo n'ait pas changé d'avis et qu'il compte toujours parler à Akito. Je plains réellement Akito : il doit réellement supporter une des plus dures facette de la malédiction. Moi je suis incapable de l'aider. Je ne fait pas partie de la vie de cette famille pour être capable d'aider son chef. En plus Akito supporte difficilement ma présence au sein des maudits. Mais Kyo, lui, même si il n'a jamais été proche d'Akito, fait partie de la famille.même si il est du signe du chat. Je suis persuadé qu'il peut aider Akito. En tout cas je l'espère de tout c?ur.  
  
// fin POV//  
  
Kyo s'était rendu immédiatement dans sa chambre pour finir en paix son petit-déjeuner. Il avait ensuite pris une rapide douche avant de se préparer pour se rendre au manoir. Passant rapidement devant Shiguré sans même prendre le temps d'accorder la moindre importance à ses questions, il franchit la porte d'entrée et prit le chemin de la résidence familiale. Après vingt minutes de marche, il se trouvait enfin devant l'imposante demeure.  
  
//POV Kyo//  
  
Bon. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai bien fait de venir. Entant que maudit du signe du chat, je suis probablement la dernière personne appropriée à ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais après tout qu'est- ce que j'ai à perdre ??? Je pénètre dans la cours du manoir et me dirige vers le bâtiment principal. Maintenant, il va falloir passer par Hatori. Je ne sais pas si il me laissera approcher Akito ; je ne sais même pas si Akito acceptera de me voir. Mais une fois encore. je n'ai rien à perdre. Si je ne peux pas entrer, je n'aurais qu'à faire demi-tour.  
  
« -Kyo ? »  
  
Je sursaute. Quoi qu'il en soit cette visite me rend malgré tout nerveux. Je me retourne pour faire face à Hatori. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il me regarde, l'ai toujours neutre mais je discerne malgré tout un peu de surprise de me voir ici. Il s'avance vers moi.  
  
« - Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème chez Shiguré ?  
  
- Non. aucun problème. Je réponds simplement.  
  
- Mais. alors pourquoi s-tu ici ? On ne m'a pas averti qu'il était prévu que tu viennes.  
  
- Normal. Ce n'était pas prévu. J'ai décidé ça hier.  
  
- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas bien. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?  
  
- Heu. en fait.  
  
- Et bien ?  
  
- Je voudrais. Je voudrais voir Akito. »  
  
Hatori me regarde les yeux grand ouverts. Manifestement il s'attendait à tous sauf à ça. Il finit par se reprendre et secoue légèrement la tête.  
  
« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
J'ai dit que je voulais parler à Akito.  
  
Kyo. je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête mais. je ne peux pas te laisser voir Akito. Non seulement il n'est pas en état de recevoir qui que ce soit mais en plus. tu.  
  
C'est bon. Pas la peine de me faire un dessin. Je ne voudrais le voir que quelques minutes. je n'ai pas l'intention de l'ennuyer longtemps.  
  
Non Kyo, c'est impossi.  
  
Laisse le entrer. »  
  
Je sursaute alors qu'une voix douce interrompt la conversation que  
j'avais avec Hatori. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille. Qui ne le  
ferait pas ? Alors qu'Hatori et moi nous tournons vers la résidence, nous  
apercevons une personne accoudée à la fenêtre. Akito.  
  
« Akito ! s'exclame Hatori. Vous ne devriez pas être levé. Que faîtes vous là ?  
  
Calme toi Hatori. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec le chat démon et j'ai voulu voir de quoi il en retournait.  
  
Akito, vous.  
  
Silence ! Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il est venu jusqu'ici et surtout pourquoi il tient à me voir.  
  
Je... Je voulais vous parler. Répondis-je avant de laisser Hatori intervenir. C'était ma chance de pouvoir lui parler.  
  
J'ai bien entendu ce que tu veux chat démon. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un tel que toi a eu l'audace de se rendre en ces lieux sans y être invité. Tu sais bien que tu n'est pas désiré ici et si c'est pour me parler une fois de plus de cette Torhu Honda tu ferais mieux de.  
  
Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. C'est pour vous parler de quelque chose qui n'aura probablement pas d'importance pour vous. mais que je crois important de vous dire.  
  
Je dois avouer que ma curiosité est à son comble. Je crois que je vais l'écouter Hatori. Laisse-le entrer. »  
  
Je peux donc entrer au manoir ? J'en suis moi-même surpris. Je ne  
m'attendais pas réellement à pouvoir entrer. Et surtout si facilement.  
Hatori s'efface pour me laisser passer et me recommande alors que je me  
dirige vers l'entrée de ne pas trop fatiguer notre chef de famille. Je me  
dirige vers la pièce où se trouve Akito et attend d'entrer avant de  
franchir la porte. Je suis anxieux malgré moi. J'ai beau me répéter  
encore et encore que tout ira bien et que quoi qu'il se passe je n'ai  
rien perdre ; je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trembler. Comment régira  
Akito après ça. Après que je l'ai dérangé pour une chose qu'il trouvera  
probablement bien futile ? Je n'ai plus qu'un seul souhait : rentrer.  
Rentrer. quitter le manoir et ne plus y revenir. Mais je sais que je ne  
peux pas.  
  
Lorsque j'entre, Akito est allongé à même le sol devant la fenêtre  
ouverte. Il porte toujours un de ses long Kimono. Cette simple vision me  
glace le sans ; son Kimono noir contraste tellement avec la blancheur et  
les traits tirés de son visage. Et là je sais que je dois le faire. Si ça  
ne l'est peut-être pas pour lui ; c'est important pour moi. Je ne veux  
avoir aucun regret. Autrefois une jeune fille brune m'a sauvé. dans tous  
les sens du terme et j'ai envie de croire que si elle a réussi à faire ça  
pour moi ; alors peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. même pour Akito.  
  
//Fin POV//  
  
Akito se tourna vers Kyo. Toujours égal à lui-même, la seule expression  
qu'il affichait ne semblait être qu'indifférence. Ce calme apparent ne  
rassura pas pour autant Kyo qui, à l'instar de tous les autres membres de  
la famille, avait appris à ce méfier de l'eau qui dort. et surtout  
lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Akito. Le chef de famille s'avança lentement vers  
le chat et s'arrêta à peine à un mètre de lui.  
  
« Et bien ? murmura-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite.  
  
Je. Je. »  
  
Kyo ne parvenait pas à faire sortir le moindre mot de sa bouche. Une  
foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
  
« Allons. parle. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de moi ? susurra Akito d'une voix calme.  
  
.  
  
Parle chat-démon !!!! Je te l'ordonne !!! »  
  
Le premier coup frappa Kyo en plein visage mais il ne flancha pas. Les sautes d'humeur d'Akito étaient fréquentes et incontrôlables ; il savait depuis le début à quoi s'attendre. Mais alors que d'autres coups suivirent le premier, Akito se mit également à proférer des menaces et des paroles cruelles à propos de sa mère, de la malédiction, de son sort à lui, descendant du signe du chat. Kyo finit par tomber genoux alors qu'Akito déversait sa colère sur lui. Et puis certaines phrases de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Torhu la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.  
  
*Et même si vous ne devenez pas amis; si c'est la fin pour lui, alors peut- être que ce serait bien qu'il ne soit pas seul. *  
  
*Ca doit être terrible de mourir en sachant qu'il n'y a personne sur terre qui se préoccupe de toi et que toutes les personnes que tu connais t'en veulent.*  
  
*Plus j'y réfléchit, Akito et moi, on n'est pas si différents quand on y pense.*  
  
« Pourquoi être venu ici !!!!???? Pour profiter du plaisir que te donnerai le fait de me voir dans cet état ? Si proche de la fin ??? Hurlait Akito alors que Kyo reprenait soudain ses esprits.  
  
N.non. Réussit à articuler le chat. »  
  
Akito stoppa tout de suite et étudia le chat du regard avant de reprendre  
d'une voix ironique.  
  
« Non ? Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?  
  
Je.Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez.  
  
Co. Comment j'allais ? Laisse-moi rire chat-démon ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu prendre de mes nouvelles ? Toi !  
  
Parce que. Parce que.  
  
Tu comptais me demander une faveur ? Tu pensais que ça t'aiderait ?!!  
  
Non !  
  
Tu avais pitié alors. et tu voulais être bien sûr que les rumeurs étaient vrai ??? Que c'était réellement la fin pour moi ?!!!  
  
Non !!!! je voulais juste. je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez parce que. je en vous en veux pas ! »  
  
Kyo avait presque crié cette dernière phrase. Ensuite le silence était  
tombé dans la pièce. Akito le regardait l'air incrédule alors que le  
silence devenait de plus en plus pensant.  
  
TBC Kesky va se passer maintenant ? ^^ ;;; j'en sais rien non  
plus ! 


End file.
